Naruto Z
by Stormaster5505
Summary: You guys all know the Story of Naruto and Dragon ball Z but what happens when the Saiyan where a ruthless Clan instead of a race .Learn a alternate timeline of the Naruto story which bring Storm our main character as the role for Goku into the World of Naruto and let them face challenging foes on difficult Missions.and learn hidden story on what could of happened in the Main story.
1. Chapter 1 Welcome to konoha

Naruto Z

_**The prologue**_

I lay on my bed looking at the dark sky above me .Tomorrow was the day that I'm going to move to Konoha. First of all My Name is Storm Saiya-jin ,Really my name is odd compared to the rest of the Saiyan ,normally our names are similar to vegetables .But I'm stuck with Storm since the day I was born ,I got used to it but since I lost my parents when some S-ranked criminal blew up our village I've never been able to ask them why they called me this .Since there are about 10 remaining Saiyan alive I'm being sent to Konoha with an old family friend Bok Choi who isn't a fighter but a great deal knowledge on a lot of things which is why konoha requested him, the rest of the Saiyans are being sent all over the place ,No one has told me any other details about any other Saiyan heading to Konoha not even Bok knows if any other Saiyan are heading there .Bok suggest that I should apply as a ninja there, He says that I might be very useful since our clan was very powerful ,but I don't know why he did suggested me any way's because I'm a very low-classed on power level and chakra, but I might become one because I want to .

Suddenly my bed room door opened up ,I turned to see who It is and I saw Bok with his black hair tied up ,and him wearing a kimono "Storm get your stuff ,where leaving early"He said ,"Why"I replied as I got up from my bed "Because I want to get there by morning ,now hurry up and get your stuff and meet me outside"Bok said ,He then closed the door and walked out .I eventually followed him out with my bag which only contained a few things ,We were told to leave all possessions that we probably wouldn't need at the Saiyan clan remnants.

I walked out seeing the night sky filled with star's and the full-moon, It was great suggestion that me and Bok should remove our tails ,Now I can stay out on a Full-moon as much I could."Right let's get started which direction do we fly to "I asked ,"We need to head east and exit the land of vegetables then will hit the land of fire by noon tonight"Bok replied ."alright"I then flew up and started to head east towards konoha.

Around Noon that night we finally hit the land of Fire. All the flying was making me really hungry as my stomach kept growling at me like a hungry bear "Hey Bok do you have any food"I asked ,I smiled thinking of the food he may have, there could be chips or noodles he then replied "No",My stomach growled at me more "then at least can we fly faster because your kind of slowing us down"I said ,"SAY'S YOU ,YOUR NOT OLD LIKE ME,EVEN IF WHERE SAIYANS WE STILL AGE ,AND AGE PUT'S STRAIN ON THE BODY NOW CUT YOUR YAP AND KEEP FLYING!, besides I just want to get to the Village in one piece"Bok said ,"Sheesh Fine"I replied I kept flying but I also kept thinking about the food that's waiting for me at the Village..

_**The village hidden in the leaves :Konoha**_  
As we kept flying through the rest of the night and then onto morning I felt even more hungry and felt like fainting onto the ground "Bok how much farther ,Im getting really tired and I just want to rest ,Besides We've been flying all night can we at least go down and jump through trees ,at least it won't decrease my chakra level more"I asked ,"Well unless you want to get there in the next 5 minutes then you should keep flying if not then do whatever you want" Bok replied ,5 minutes? I looked ahead and saw a giant wall surrounding an area ,That must be it I thought .I then stopped and charged up my chakra then blasted off faster towards konoha and all i could hear was Bok yelling at me "WHAT HAPPENED TO BEING TIRED"

I got closer to Konoha and I could see its giant buildings it's stone faces and large wall .Once i got to the gates I descended down and looked at my new home town "So this Is konoha"I said I started to walk through the gates until I was halted "Hey you halt ,State your name and your purpose here at the village ,it's only 6:00 am "A man with a bandage over his nose said "umm I'm Storm and I'm coming to live here "I replied ,His partner started to look through a book "There's no record of any Storm suppose to move here ,Tell me your real purpose" He said ."umm no really I'm suppose to move here with my family's friend Bok"i said. He then looked again "Your lying Kotetsu get him"he said ,Then the one with the bandage nose started to Come at me, I had to do something so I just jumped onto a roof and started jumping through the village trying to get away from those two ,I ran through street markets knocking down people sign and people "sorry"I said as I ran"

As I arrived at the village center I thought I lost them but they seemed to be catching up"Hey Kid get back here" I looked back "Crap he's catching up " I said ,I turned around facing him the made a tiger hand sign before raising both my hands  
Neae my eyes "Solar flare!" a huge light appeared and flashed into his eyes as he fell to the ground "ahh my eyes ,Izomo get him" the man said .His friend was still far behind which made me laugh because I was going to get away ,It was then I heard someone else yell "NARUTO!" I turned around to see who it was then SMACK i crashed into someone and we both fell to the ground "hey watch where your jumping "I said ,rubbing my head"Ahhhh why don't you"he said. I looked at him ,he had blond hair which was spiked up ,whiskers and his leaf hand band gave me the idea he was a ninja.

We both got up "who are you running from"the boy said ,"those guys I think they have an idea that I'm infiltrating the village "I replied ,it was then the guy chasing the boy caught up "NARUTO DO YOU EVER LEARN"he yelled ,"Master Iruka I didn't do it "He said ,So this boy name was Naruto "Naruto no one else in the village would ran through a street market knocking down people ,how dare you your coming back with me to apologize"He said ,Naruto started to step back then grabbed me and jumped "come on"he said , we both ran away from the other guy as we knocked down peoples laundry and caused more havoc in the village "Master Iruka thinks i did that he won't even trust me "Naruto said ,"I think he's mixing this up I knocked down something's before crashing into you"I said ,"SO IT WAS YOU! Why didn't you say Anything earlier"Naruto said .I rubbed my head must slipped my head "I replied ,we then stopped and landed onto the ground " do you think we lost them "I asked ,"think so ,You're going to be in so much trouble"Naruto said ,then a voice behind us said " yea right he is " me and Naruto turned around to see Bok with the two guards from earlier "Hey Bok ,how was your flight"I said ,he came up to me and SMACKED my head "HOW DARE YOU LEAVE ME FLY ALONE"He yelled ,"Sorry "I replied ,just then the other guy following us arrived "Naruto you are in big trouble"He said ,he pointed at Naruto who was being held by the guards men "Iruka what did Naruto do now"The guard names Kotetsu said ,"He causes havoc on an entire street I saw him run from there"Iruka said,"Cause havoc in a street ,that wasn't Naruto ,that was me chasing that boy ,I got caught up in some orange and laundry"Izumo said as he pointed at me "HE DID WHAT"Bok yelled ,he then SMACKED me in the head again,"Ohhh "Iruka said ,Naruto then pointed at Iruka "I TOLD YOU MASTER IRUKA I DIDN'T DO IT BUT YOU DIDN'T BELIEVE ME "Naruto said .I was suddenly grabbed by the shirt and pulled away "hey Bok what are you doing"I asked ,"Your coming with me and the guards Izumo and kotetsu to the hokages mansion "he said pulling me away".  
_** Becoming Genin**_  
"Merchandise destroyed to the extent of 50 000 Ryo ,multiple lost laundry ,broken items and 3 cart crashes and disobeying the guards and attacking them Do you have any Ideas how serious this is for a boy your age "The old man said ,I was guessing this old man was the Hokage because we were in his mansion "Hey it's not my fault your guards don't know how to look in their book of there for a name"I said looking at Izumo and kotetsu ,"Silence! They did look in the moving section but I have you and Bok in guest list because you are guest until Bok arrives to meet with me ,now that he has you are in moving section"Lord hokage said ,"Lord Hokage did you say Storm attacked one of these two?"Bok asked ,"yes he did ,he used a solar flare jutsu on kotetsu"Lord hokage said .Bok put his hand on his face and shaked his head "Now Storm ,because you are still knew here the I will pay for the damages and cost"Lord hokage said ,Yes i thought im out of trouble "Wait that doesn't mean you celebrate ,because of that I may have doubts of making you a shinobi,Unless you don't mind showing us what you can do ,besides solar flare jutsu is a chunin level ,why don't you transform into Izumo for us "lord hokage said .I looked at Izumo and then did the hand sign"dog-boar-ram transform"I said ,a poof of smoke came up and I transformed looking exactly like Izumo "Very Good Storm,Now transform back to yourself and let's see your Clone jutsu "Lord Hokage said ,I reverted back then made a seal "Clone jutsu" Simply a clone appeared that looked just like me "Old man ,Can't I show you something more better then these low class jutsu ,I mean I mastered these around the age of 6 "I asked .The hokage put down his cigar "Bok have you been training this Boy"He asked ,"Yes lord Hokage ,Because he's part of the Saiyan Clan he's been taught the normal requirements to become a ninja and our clan special jutsu ,there not that special but since we have the ability to manipulate chakra as its own style into Energy style he's learn a few things that advance ninja would despite that he's still only a kid and born from our lower ranks he's still one of the weakest and not really a prodigy like other Saiyan,but If he really wants to do something to make him Genin then I say he show you Energy Style- Kamehameha"Bok said ,Kamehameha I thought ,It was a jutsu I've worked on a bit and I'm the only Saiyan who's able to do it "So the turtle destruction wave ,not bad kid how about you show us right now outside on top of the monument"

We all walk outside then jump to the Monument ,I looked out and you could see the entire village from here "Alright Storm show me the Kamehameha" Lord Hokage said ,I nodded my head then preceded to a more remote location a bit farther away from them "Dragon-tiger-Boar-horse-monkey" from there I focused my chakra into the palms of my hands "Ka-me-ha-me" I then faced a boulder far then I launched my attack"HAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" the beam formed and shot out towards the boulder and destroyed it. I then stopped it to stop it from any further damage,I smiled it was the first time I actually did the technique without Bok lecturing what to do "Not bad kid " lord Hokage said ,he then took out something from his pocket and tossed me a blue head band "I congratulate you on becoming a ninja"Lord Hokage said ,I bow down "Thank you lord Hokage" I said then I turned around and started to jump for joy "whoooooo I did it "I said ,Suddenly the Hokage said something "You can now come out Naruto"He said ,I turned and a nearby boulder emitted a large smoke and Naruto appeared "Hey that was awesome, Teach me"Naruto said,"I'd love to but I can't because you can't use energy style Naruto"I replied ,"Ahh who needs it anyways ,but hey I didn't even learn your name"Naruto asked ,"My name is Storm"I said .He smiled "Weird name"He said ,"At least it's not as weird as Naruto"I provoked smiled "Wanna go get Ramen with me"He asked ,"Sure I'm famished "I said ."Storm wait where not done yet"lord Hokage said,I went over to him with Naruto "First try not to get into anymore trouble and that goes for you Naruto, and I want you to get some new training Gi those look a bit tattered now "He said ,he took out some money which made up about 10 000 ryo "and the rest will be for Ramen"He said ,"Thanks old man"Naruto said "Come on Storm follow me"Naruto said We started to run down the monument then I turned around "I'll see you later Bok"I said before running off with Naruto my friend.


	2. Chapter 2 The Nine-tails

_**Gi and Ramen**_

Naruto and I walked through the Village ,This was the first time that I was actually seeing the Village up close for once "So Naruto Where do we buy some new clothes for me "I asked ,"Ummm uhhhhhh How about over there at yang's ,It's where I bought my clothes" Naruto replied, "okay "I replied .We walked into to Yang and there where ton's of clothing "I'll look on this rack over here "Naruto said, I nodded and Looked over at another rack .There were a few cool ones but now that I was in the Hidden leaf I wanted to have fresh start meaning a different kind of Gi .Usually I pick any kind but I want something that Is me that shows Who I am ,Naruto Showed a few which kind cool but they looked more like Naruto style, plus they were all Orange as well that's when I found .It was on a manikin and looked like the best out of all of,I jog towards and looked at the price, it was 5,000 Ryo .It was Black shirt on the outside with a yellow shirt inside ,the belt was silver and it's pants matched it's vest, The shoes where dark blue and the pouch was just behind it "Naruto this is the one I want "I said ,Naruto looked at it "Not bad, just get it "He said ,Suddenly behind us someone yelled "Ohh no it's that kid", we turned around to see the shop keeper ,she grabbed a newspaper and started to hit Naruto "Get out of my store I don't want you causing any trouble "The clerk said ,"Hey what's wrong with you,Naruto didn't do anything he came here with me to buy those "I said ,pointing at the clothes .The shop clerk stop hitting Naruto and grabbed the clothing off the rack and tossed them over to me "Here there free just take them ,NOW GET OUT",YOU FREAK "the clerk yelled ,Naruto pulled me out of the store as quickly as he could ,once we where outside he punched the wall "What's wrong with her "I said ,"People do that to me every single day of my entire life"Naruto said ,I noticed he sounded very sad "Hey how about you tell me about it over a bowl of Ramen like you asked ,right after I change into these "I asked,"Okay"naruto quietly said, I went into a back alley away from people then I formed the hand sign "Clone jutsu"I produced a clone and I made it transform into a change room .Then in the change room I change into my new clothes ,which surprisingly fit perfectly, I then released the jutsu when I was in my new clothes ,I then Took out my headband and tied it onto my head.

I walked out of the Alley "So Naruto what do you think "I asked, He gave me a thumps up "It looks totally cool, now let's go to Ichiraku ramen shop, I'm starving "Naruto said ,"Glad you like it ,Now let's go" I said .

We jumped through a few buildings and arrived at a small shop which I could smell delicious Ramen being brewed "This is Ichiraku where the best Ramen is made"Naruto said ,we went inside and it was small but for some reason I thought this place was the perfect ramen shop ever "Hi old man"Naruto said joyfully ,Naruto attitude change drastically over a few minutes "Hello Naruto ,I see you brought someone with us "the old man said ,"Hi sir my name is Storm"I said ,"Hello Storm I'm Teukchi ,and this is my daughter Ayami" Old man Teukchi said ,"Hi Storm"Ayami said ,"alright now you guys are acquainted 2 bowls of miso ramen please"Naruto said joyfully,"alright coming right up"Old man Teukchi said .

As they made our ramen I asked Naruto about why the shop clerk hated him so much "It's because I'm a monster "Naruto said, "Monster you're not a monster "I replied,"No I mean I have this think... this Nine-tailed fox inside of me which attacked the village 12 years ago"Naruto said. The nine-tails huh ,If I remember Bok was talking about the tailed beast with the 4 other older Saiyan alive and they did talk about the nine tails which was the strongest out of them all , "Well to tell you the truth ,Naruto you may have the nine-tails but at least you don't have the name Saiyan ,Where feared everywhere because of our abilities, That's why I moved to Konoha because the great 5 of our clan thought the last 5 children of the Saiyan clan should have normal lives then have to deal with the cruel things our predecessor had "I said ,Naruto Smiled at me "Storm I glad I crashed into you this morning" Naruto said ,"Ya me too ,I thought it be hard to make friends but I guess not ,and don't worry people will eventually look up to you "I said "Ya they will look up to me when I'm Hokage because to be Hokage that is my dream"Naruto said moving his headband up and down ,"With that kind of attitude your totally going to become Hokage"I replied."Alright you two eat up "Old man Teukchi said passing two bowls of ramen towards us, "Thanks "I said ,I sniffed the ramen and let rise up into my nose "Ahhhhh Food "I said ,I thanked for food then grabbed some chopsticks and started to eat .It was delicious ,the noodles where perfectly ,the flavor Ohh the flavor was amazing ,the meat was perfectly cooked ,I stopped for a second and drank some water "Old man this is the best Ramen ever "I said ,He laughed "I glad you like it". I ate some more and more until I probably ate about 5 bowls ,Naruto kept eating as well and we both eventually had 10 bowls when we finally were done "Ahhhh that hit the spot"Naruto said ,"You said it "I replied ,"Alright you two that will be 10,000 ryo "Ayami said ,"You're in luck that's exactly how much we only ...only...have "I said .I took out the money from my pocket and gave it too Ayami "Alright thank you"Ayami said ,"You too and have a nice day "I said getting up from my seat and following Naruto out the door.

_**Sakura Haruno and Sasuke Uchiha**_

We left Ichiraku ramen shop and started to walk around the Village ,just then Naruto told me he was having his test tomorrow with his new team "I forgot I should be training ,right now "Naruto said ,"Well I could help you train ,besides the Hokage didn't tell me what team I'm on anyways "I said,"Alright then let's go to the training field"Naruto excitedly said .Suddenly we heard a scream and something coming right us "NARUTTTOOOOO" ,We both turned around to see a girl with pink long hair running towards Naruto ,"Sakura?"Naruto said,the girl Sakura grabbed Naruto and punched him in the face and he fell to the ground "YOU IDOIT! ME AND SASUKE HAVE BEEN LOOKING ALL OVER FOR YOU! WE SHOULD BE PLANING OUR TACTIC FOR TOMMROW AND I FIND YOU PIGGING OUT, HOW DARE YOU "the girl yelled,Naruto rubbed his face and got up "I don't need tactics I just need to train "Naruto said,Sakura then grabbed Naruto by the shirt "SHUT UP YOU NEED TACTICS TO WIN"She started to throw him before I could stop her "Hey for your information Naruto and I were about to Train so lay off "I said,Sakura dropped Naruto then yelled in my face "WHY YOU LITTLE!" just then someone cut her off "enough Sakura ,if Naruto going to train ,then personally I think it's best if he does, He still the weakest out of all of us". The voice came from behind Sakura ,it was a boy with black hair ,he had a blue shirt and white shorts ,I could sense his power ,it was higher than mine at the moment but I knew I f we went into battle I could hold my own against him ,He then looks at me "Who are you"he says ,"I'm Storm Saiya-jin"I replied ,he smiled at the sound of my name "A Saiya-jin ,well that's interesting ,I guess you've heard about the Uchiha then "He says,"I nodded the name was so familiar ,maybe because our Clan has talked about the Uchiha a lot "Yea it's I know about the Uchiha"I replied ,We stared at each other looking eye to eye "Without a single fear in our eye ,he looked confident and had a strong will ,he then turns around "Sakura I'm heading home to train with Itachi go do as you please and Storm 'I'm Sasuke Uchiha and you better help Naruto train hard ,I don't want him slowing us down tomorrow "Sasuke said. "Wait I'll come with you" Sakura said chasing after Sasuke,"That Sasuke think's he's so cool and strong "Naruto said ,"Well I guess he is "I replied "And Sakura just fall for's him"Naruto said ,The way Naruto said it made me think he likes her "You like Sakura don't you "I said nudging his shoulder, He starts to freak out a bit "Well...Ummm ...ahhhhhh...Yoea I do". I laugh a bit "You like her yet she tries to kill you", "Well I try to get over it anyways"Naruto says scratching his head ,I nudge him "Okay let's go train".

Naruto and I train for a bit at the training field; I helped him with combat mostly because I couldn't teach him anything really. It was then at sunset we both went our separate ways and headed home, except I don't know where home is. I flew around the city just hoping to find Bok but I couldn't find him, until I hear him call for me "Storm get your butt down here", I see him in a northern of the town near a door ,I fly down there "It took forever to find you "I said ,"Well that's what happens when you leave without learning your own address "Bok replied "Come on let's go inside and I'll make dinner".

We go into the apartment which was actually bigger then it seemed outside ,I went to my room which was near the upper corner of the house ,Which had a view of the Monument ,I then Walked to the Dinner table and sat down "I like your new gi ,it suits you"Bok says,"Thanks "I reply.I stay quiet until he makes a lot of food then he sit's down "Ummm...Bok I was wondering whether you had anyword from the Hokage what team I'm on"I ask,"Nope he hasn't said a word"Bok says as he eats some eggs,"Ohhh".After dinner I slept in my bed early that night because of the lack of sleep from the other night.

_**The Next morning**_

"Storm wake up!"Bok said ,"5 more minutes "I said covering my ears "No time ,get your clothes on and put's some ninja tools into your pouch ,I need you to take this message to training field "Bok said ,"Errrr fine "I said ,I got out bed and put my clothes on and my headband ,I looked at the clock and it 5:50 ,I walked over to Bok and he gave me the note "Don't open it "He said,"Fine"I said.

I left the apartment then took off towards the training field ,I flew over as quickly as I could. Once I got there I only saw 4 people on the field ,So I flew down then noticed 3 of those people where Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura "Well who do we have here "The 4th person says ,He had white hair which was very spiky ,half his face was covered and his right eye was covered with his head band "Umm ,I'm Storm Saiya-jin and I have a Message "I said ,Giving him the note. He looks at it then looks at me "Not another one "He says, what did he mean another one "What do you mean"I ask "Well Storm I'm Kakashi Hatake and well I guess you're going to be part of team 7.


	3. Chapter 3 Team 7

_**You're my sensei! Battle for the bell**_

I gasped at the words I hear before me "but Kakashi sensei ,you have 3 members in your squad already .How can I possibly join your team like that "I asked ,"Well they must have run out of places to put you ,anyways It is possible because I think it just balanced our team a bit more ,now get over there with the rest of the team" Kakashi sensei replied .Having no choice I walk over to the other 3 and meet up with Naruto ,Sasuke and Sakura "So guys guess I'm joining your team "I said , Naruto was smiling at me "Yea this is going to be fun with you on our team .Believe it!",Sakura looked very unhappy to see me "Your... That guy from yesterday" then there was Sasuke just glaring at me "Just doesn't get in my way "He says,"Fine but if you ever get in my way then you're in trouble "I reply.

"Heehem Now like I was saying ,You 4 have until noon to take a bell from me .You can use any ninja tool like shurikin our kunai ,And you must be prepared to kill me ,Is that clear "Kakashi sensei explains .I looked at the clock he had ,We had about 2 hours at most "But sensei what happens if we kill you "Naruto says ,"You guys won't even get close to killing me ,especially you Naruto ,besides the ones who talk the loudest are usually failure" Kakashi sensei explained .Those words seem have angered Naruto as I looked at him ,he had a very angry look on his face "It's clear sensei" Sakura says ,"Fine then you may start when I say go "Kakashi sensei says .Immediately Naruto starts running towards Kakashi sensei ,Kakashi sensei then appears behind Naruto ,like it was nothing and clutched Naruto's head and the arm where he held his kunai "I didn't say go" he says ,He then let's go of Naruto and says "Go!"I immediately jump away from the scene and into some bushes followed by Sakura and Sasuke .I scouted from a far and I find out that Naruto was battling Kakashi sensei head on, and was losing badly. But this gave me a chance to study his moves.

I stayed hidden for a while and watched Naruto get poked in the butt with a taijutsu technique,and then get roped by a tree .I wanted to get into action right now ,but I also wanted to hit at the right time, I listened and could hear that Sakura was the next to fall ,Then I moved closer to watch Sasuke fight against Kakashi sensei. As much as I didn't want to admit it. Sasuke was what he says he is. He could hold his own against a jonin level ninja despite his age, I study his techniques Closely, It seemed unless your fast then you could dodge his attacks and possibly hit him. After a few minutes Sasuke was alone and Kakashi sensei was gone, Then suddenly Sasuke was pulled into the ground, to his head and Kakashi sensei appeared in front of him, giving him a small lecture then he started to walk away.  
This was my chance; I pulled out 3 shurikin and threw them at Kakashi sensei. I then moved i Closer and threw some more ,but I watched them all be dodged ,I got out of hiding and landed a near Kakashi sensei "So The last one is the Saiya-jin"Kakashi sensei say's,He turns and looks at me "Well sensei,may have defeated Sasuke hear ,but can you take on me"I say."Hump, your attitude reminds me of someone I used to know, I know you look similar to Bardock and Daikon"Kakashi sensei explained, Bardock ...Bardock was my uncle and the name Daikon was my father "You knew... My uncle and my father"I asked,"Ohh yes, he was a fine warrior your father wasn't bad either, we all went head to head once, How are they?"He says ,"There both dead with most of the Saiyan clan ,There's only 10 of us left ,the rest were killed by Freiza"I say,My emotion started to get to me ,I wonderedif this is what he wanted me to do "Well that's to bad ,Maybe you will become great friends With Sasuke ,the uchiha where also slain by Freiza ,him and his Brother are the only ones left".I turn to look at Sasuke who looked sad in the ground "Sensei ! How about you two just battle so i can see What ,Storm can do"Sasuke yells .Kakashi sensei looks at Sasuke "Now now Sasuke .Be patient "Kakashi sensei said,He looked back at me "You can have the first move"He says ,I smiled and ran towards him ,He didn't flinch or move or tried to dodge at all he just stood there.I tried to punch him at his face but he dodge that and kicked me in the stomach ,Pain swept over my stomach but I had to keep going ,I swung my left leg and smashed his back ,I actually got a hit on him.I landed back on the ground and panted ,Kakashi sensei slid all the way back and stood up like my kick was nothing "Hump like Sasuke your all talk ,Let's see you dodge this 'Fire style! Fireball!" I noticed this jutsu to be the same one that Sasuke used earlier, but his was much bigger and i doubt I could dodge it all "Fine then I'll just take it head on, Energy style kamehameha ,Kame...hame...HAAAA! I released my attack and to much of Sensei surprise he immediately got away from its range, The kamehameha blasted right through the fireball and blasted through the forest behind it. I was hoping the blast sent some trees at him and trapped him but no It didn't Sensei appeared right before me again "Amazing to see you could do such a high leveled jutsu from your clan ,but judging by that look on your face ,that took up a lot of Chakra ,Didn't it?"Kakashi sensei was right I am almost out of Chakra , I was really hoping that Kamehameha could finish him off but no I had to power it up and the only thing I did destroy is a forest" I see ,Storm ninja must know when to use such a fierce attack at an opponant and to conserve there chakra to help their comrades "He explined. Suddenly Sakura appeared and took one glimpse of the headed Sasuke and fainted "See now that your almost out of Chakra ,How will you protect your comrades "He looked at Sakura and Sasuke and this time casted "Water style-water dragon jutsu "Nearby the river turned into a giant river dragon and was heading towards them "I ran towards Them and Right in front of them I did "Energy style-Saiyan barrier" i formed a shield around us and as the Dragon swept against my shield destroying the area around us .  
Once the Dragon was gone I put down the barrier and fell to the ground, It was then Sasuke came out "Storm you protected us? Why "He said, "Because ...I just got to the leaf village and I don't want to lose anymore comrades "I said.  
Sasuke wakes up Sakura and she jumps up "What happened, Where Kakashi sensei?"She questioned, "Sakura It's okay, Storm drives him off "Sasuke said ,He gets up and starts to walk away "Hey a simple thank you for saving your butt would be nice!"I yell ,"fine thanks' "He says glaring at me again .What was with this guy I started to thinked ,"Sasuke ,why don't we just quit ,the times almost up anyways "Sakura said ,"NO ,I WON'T ESPECIALLY WHEN I GOT SO CLOSE TO GETTING A BELL "He says ,He then turns to me "Storm do you know where Naruto is "He says .  
I remembered he was still around the tree, the last time I saw him "I think he's still at that tree he got trapped on "I say,"SASUKE PLEASE! Just give up, Kakashi sensei is too strong, not even you could defeat him and you did all this damage around here"Sakura pleads,"Sakura shut up! I must know if I I'm strong enough to survive so I can defeat powerful opponents,besides I didn't do all this damage Storm did "Sasuke says .Suddenly the timer rang "Crap we wasted a lot of time "Sasuke said.

Since we had no more time we went back to the tree posts and I saw Naruto tied up to the middle post "What did you do this time "I asked, He moaned "I tried to eat the lunch "He said ,"NARUTO YOU IDOIT! You didn't even think about us did you "Sakura complained, Sasuke gave him a glare and said one word "Loser". We all sat down near the posts as Kakashi sensei came closer "You 4 aren't going back to the academy ","Huh? So we past, but I thought we had to get a bell "Sakura asked .I was really happy that I passed,Now I was a real ninja "Sakura who cares if we didn't get a bell, we all past ,That's what matters "Naruto said ,We a had a little celebration a bit but then Kakashi sensei said something "Yes you aren't going to the academy again because I'm dropping you from the program permanently ","WHAT drop us from the program! That means we can never become ninja, you said if we can't take the bell's will be sent back to the academy ,YOU CAN'T JUST CHANGE YOUR MIND AND KICK US OUT,WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT "Naruto said ,"I agree with Naruto ,That's no fair what so ever "Sasuke replied."It's because you don't think like ninja you think like little kid's, like little brat's, Suddenly Sasuke got up and rushed towards Kakashi sensei but was easily taken down "You think it's all about you "Quiet you think being a ninja is all about having fun and games, why do you think we put you squads did you consider that question, don't you see Your all talented ninja but there is one thing you all lacked teamwork!"Kakashi sensei said."So this whole thing was to see our teamwork "I asked ,"Yes !you all failed at that "He looked at Sakura first and said "Sakura you where gazing at how strong Sasuke was and how you two would be perfect for each other, but Naruto was right in front of you and you decided not to help at all" Sakura looked down then Kakashi sensei looked at Naruto "Naruto you where too cocky thinking you could defeat me without your teammates help and you decided to try to take their lunch as well "Naruto then looked sad ,as Kakashi sensei looked at Sasuke "And you Sasuke ,you thought the other 3 where beneath you so you didn't want their help "Sasuke then got frustrated and placed his hand on his head trying to Hide it ,Kakashi sensei then looked at me "And you Storm ,I was going to pass you because you protected Sasuke and Sakura but like Sakura you didn't help Naruto"I didn't pass because I didn't help Naruto "You see you all didn't work together ,Now I'm going to give you another chance ,Sasuke and Sakura eat the box lunch and Storm you can have mine "He tossed me a box lunch which a caught in my hands and opening it up I could smell food "If any of you feed Naruto you will be disqualified" Kakashi sensei then disappeared and all 4 of us where left alone.

I started to eat the box lunch, It was delicious. But as I ate I really felt sad for Naruto .It was my fault for not helping him in the first place. I started to move my lunch towards Naruto and give it to him, I didn't have a single thought in my head that If I do this. I'd be disqualified.

Suddenly Sasuke gave his lunch to Naruto instead "Here" he said, I was surprised that Sasuke actually gave up his lunch especially with an attitude like his "Sasuke Don't, You know what Kakashi sensei said, If you feed Naruto you be disqualified"Sakura explained."Sakura he's nowhere in sight, We need to get those bells as a team and if Naruto hungry he will be weak and that hurt's the team and jeopardizes the mission "Sasuke explained .I looked around as well ,Sasuke was right Kakashi sensei was nowhere in sight ,I encouraged Naruto next "Come on Naruto take on Sasuke offer "I said . "Naruto wait take my lunch, Sasuke has a bigger stomach then me, and it's okay because I'm on a Diet anyways"Sakura explained, she lifted her lunch towards Naruto as he started to get teary "Sakura".

There was suddenly a large bang; we all looked in the direction of the explosion. It was Kakashi sensei, there was a large gust that blew everything around "You broke the rules, I hope you're ready for the punishment "Kakashi sensei then started to weave a bunch of hand signs and the clouds darkened and lightning erupted "Any last words". Sasuke grunted in frustration, Sakura put her hands over her head and started to shake, Naruto stood there and chattered his teeth and I didn't know what to do, I was shaking in fear that's all."But-ttt you said "Naruto shakily said Kakashi sensei replied "Yes", I looked at Naruto "You said there where 4of us and that's why Sakura and…" "Where all in this together "Sasuke replied, I stood up "Yea we gave our lunch to him because all 4 of us are 1"I said, "All 3 of you are 1 ",He looked at us with fear in his eye trying to bring us down until glared at us once more and smiled "You pass"."HUH?"Sakura replied, "Yes you passed "Kakashi sensei replied "How did we pass?"I asked "You're the first squad that ever succeeded. The others did exactly what I said and fell into every trap, they couldn't think for themselves. A ninja must see threw deception, In the ninja world those who break the rules are scum, that's true but those who abandon their friends are worst then scum".

I started tear up a bit "I actually did it I passed", I looked at Naruto who was also tearing up a bit "You know he's a little bit cool you know ",Sasuke smiled and Sakura started to giggle "Everyone the exercise is over ,everyone passes, Squad 7 starts there first mission tomorrow". "Let's go home "Kakashi sensei said, I got up and started to walk away with the rest of the group, until "Hey you guy's YOU FORGOT TO UNTIE MEEEEEEEEE"

_**Later that day…**_

After the bell test we all celebrated at Ichiraku ramen shop. It was also the time where me and Naruto pigged out on the delicious ramen. Once we were done celebrating we all left our separate ways and Kakashi Sensei decided to meet at the Hokage mansion at 9:00 tomorrow morning.

When I got home Bok greeted me asking how the Bell test went, apparently he did know that I was joining team 7 and kept it a secret the whole time. After that I just fell onto my bed and took a small nap.

I dreamt of being a high-classed shinobi, able to defeat anyone, someone who grew strong after every day of training. It was then someone was shaking me, I guessed it was Bok "Bok whatever you want do it yourself "I said trying to brush him off "It's not Bok, Storm its Kakashi sensei "I woke up in a flash to see Kakashi sensei face staring at me "Kakashi sensei what are you doing here "I said, I yawned and stretched my arms out "Storm that would be my doing, I invited an old friend "Bok said from the corner ,"Old friend?"."Yes back in the good old days when we were both children "Kakashi sensei said, "Storm you see, in Kakashi and I youth, We used to spar a lot ,even if he was from the leaf his father was friends with my father and your father Daikon ."This is why I said you looked similar to both of them, now I know the reason "Kakashi replied. I rubbed my eyes "If that's all you wanted to tell me then can I go back to sleep "I said, "Actually no I have another task for you "Bok said "I want you to take this message from the Hokage to Itachi Uchiha at the Uchiha clan ".Uchiha clan ,message ?"Why do I have to be the messenger boy again "I asked "Because Itachi Uchiha is Sasuke older brother and Sasuke is your teammate so only naturally the other teammate should send the message "Kakashi explained ,"HEYYY BUT YOUR OUR SENSEI YOU SHOULD DO IT YOURSELF!"I YELLED, Why should I do it I'm not Konoha new messenger boy "I know I'm his teacher but you could learn from this, you could learn about the Uchiha clan just by going there and by that learn all about Sasuke and how strong he is "Kakashi sensei explained. "Learn about the Uchiha, how powerful Sasuke is…. I'm Totally In "I got up from my bed "Okay where's the message"I said, Bok took a big letter from his Pocket and gave it to me "Now the Uchiha hide out is at the eastern end of the village ,If you remember that crest on the back of Sasuke shirt that same crest is everywhere in the Clan ".I nodded then Jumped out the window and took flight towards the air.

I looked around the eastern area of the Village for the Uchiha clan home, but there was no luck, I couldn't see a place with the crest, I then saw someone familiar on the ground, I descended down and called Sakura name "Hey Sakura!"I called, Sakura turned to me and saw me fly down "WOW, Storm how did you do that "She says, I scratched my head "Ohh it's nothing just a little flight, anyways I was wondering if you know where the Uchiha clan residence is "I asked, Sakura pointed north "Why if you don't mind me asking?"Sakura asked. I took out the letter and showed it to Sakura "I was asked by Kakashi sensei and my guardian Bok to give a message to Itachi Uchiha, Sasuke older brother "I explained ,"Ohh okay ,can I come with you "Sakura asked, I smirked "Is because you want to see Sasuke "I asked ,she giggled "I can't deny it yes ,but don't tell Naruto and don't tell Sasuke I like him okay "Sakura pleaded, I nodded "Fine I won't tell him or Naruto let's just go".

_**The Uchiha Clan**_

We arrived at a large fortress like gate which was also boarded up a bit .Sakura and I walked through it and started to walk through the Uchiha Clan residence."I wonder why this place looks so empty "I said, "Storm didn't Kakashi sensei or Sasuke tell you, The Uchiha Clan where killed by a evil tyrant who whipped them all out except for Sasuke and his brother. I looked at Sakura once then looked down "Yea Kakashi sensei mentioned that back at the bell test ,and I also know who destroyed them ,It's the same person who whipped out my clan as well it was Frieza ".Sakura whispered my name then we heard someone call us "Storm ,Sakura what are you doing here", I turned around to the entrance and saw Sasuke carrying a bag of groceries "Sasuke I'm here to deliver a message to your brother, from Kakashi sensei and my guardian Bok "I replied ,"A messaged "Sasuke asked ,I nodded and showed the letter "I don't know what's it's about so Don't ask me ,I just have to deliver it to your brother "I replied .Sasuke nodded "Fine I'll show you the way ",Sasuke walked towards us and then walked in front of us, Both me and Sakura started to follow him to a giant house separated from the rest of the Clan houses "This is my house you two "Sasuke said as he opened the gate doors "Sasuke you a great house "Sakura said, "Hump whatever "Sasuke said "Itachi we have visitors!"Sasuke called out.

We walked around the Vicinity until a Man who looked very similar to Sasuke appeared "Sasuke who is it "He said,"Itachi, IT'S my teammates Storm Saiya-jin and Sakura Haruno, Storm has a message to deliver "Sasuke explained, He gave way to me as I bowed towards Itachi showing him respect and then gave him the letter "Thank you Storm "Itachi said, He took the from my hands and opened it up and he started to read it.

All 3 of us sat down near the pond as Itachi kept reading the letter ,he even went inside to read the rest "So Sasuke ,I know we didn't really meet each other in the best way yesterday but I hope that will be a great team "I said ,"Storm….Tell me how strong is the Saiyan clan".

"How strong the Saiyan's well our Clan was really strong back in its day, We were like a group which carried out mission for destroying and capturing powerful foes and capturing their lands ,because of that our clan has been able to develop or skills and we learn so much from every battle like we have a special ability which allows us to grow stronger after every battle ,we are the only users of the Energy style and we can fly "I said ,Sasuke smiled "Interesting, Maybe one day I want to see who's stronger Me or you "Sasuke said "Besides the Uchiha where the strongest in the leaf village ,being well known for Sharingan the ultimate kekkai genkai which can copies other jutsu and use them to our advantage ,we also have other abilities "Sasuke explained. The Sharingan I see, I thinked about it at I agreed "Yea maybe when where both a bit more stronger "I said ,Sasuke smirks before Itachi comes out of the House "Alright Thank you Storm for the letter ,now I know that Kakashi wants' me to train Sasuke even more "Itachi smiles ,Sasuke Falls to the ground "Err with Itachi kind of training I'll be dead before we start or first mission tomorrow "We all laugh before Me and Sakura said our goodbyes to Sasuke and Itachi "Goodbye Sasuke "Sakura said ,"See yea tomorrow "I said ,He waved back at us as we left". I thanked Sakura for coming with me "Thanks Sakura ,I wouldn't be able to find the place without your help "I said ,She smiled "Your welcome ,anyways I better be going ,I was supposed to be getting some stuff for my Mom and I completely forgot "Sakura said ,I smirked before jumping up and started to fly away ,I then turned around again "See yea".

Once I got home Kakashi sensei and Bok where not home ,so I just ate some dinner from the leftovers in the fridge then I fell onto my bed and dreamed until tomorrow ._**  
**_


	4. Chapter 4 To the Land of waves we go

_**To the land waves we go**_

"Sasuke, I'm In point B" Sasuke said, "Sakura ,I'm in point C" Sakura said," Naruto, I'm in point A believe it"Naruto said," Storm I'm in point E"I said. Today we started a simple mission which was finding a cat, Yea it's totally boring, we could've gotten something more actioned packed then this."Okay Squad 7, the everyone target has moved!"Kakashi sensei said. I looked down from the skies, the cat was moving very fast "Everyone go north-west the cat is travelling that direction "I said,"Roger" Sakura said. I rushed down quietly and hid myself in the trees ,I saw Sasuke and Naruto just a head with Sakura just a few steps away from them "What's your distance from the target" Kakashi sensei asked,"5 meters" Naruto said."I'm ready "Sasuke and Sakura said,"Sensei just give the signal."Okay everyone NOW!"I dashed forward with the rest of the squad towards the target, Naruto grabbed the cat by surprise and he fell to the ground as it scracted him."Isn't it cute Sakura "I said pointing at the cat scratching Naruto."Yea it's so cutee"Sakura said."I've just contacted Kakashi, We need to meet him back at the academy to return the cat"Sasuke said. "gotcha"I replied, Naruto squirmed more on the ground "Hey can somebody get this thing off of me "He said. I picked the cat up by the back and held him in one arm, It didn't scratch me at all "Looks like it likes me more then you,eh Naruto"I smiled.

_**Academy**_

"Ohh my precious Tora darling how I've missed you, you must have missed mommy did you "The land of fire wife said. The squirmed more than Naruto before but it still didn't scratch her at all,"Haha stupid cat, that kitty deserves to be squashed "Naruto laughed."No wonder it ran away"Sakura said."Now then squad 7 next mission has a variety of possibilities, either babysitting the chief counselors 3 year old, helping his wife do the shopping, picking up potato's "suddenly Naruto moaned "Nooo!I wanna go on a real mission not this stupid kid stuff"."Naruto right this stuff is boring"I said."How! Dare you two your just brand new genin with no experience, like everyone else you start with simple misson to build up to develop your skills and prove yourself "A man said. I whispered into Sakura ear as Naruto yelled back "Hey Sakura do you know this guy "I asked."Oh yea I forgot you never went to the academy, He's our homeroom teacher Iruka sensei"She replied. I went back to listening into the conversation and it was seem the Hokage was now talking about the request that are given to the village and ranking the missions and the fees that are given to the village, it was really boring ,so I joined into the conversation Naruto and the rest of the squad where talking about."Silence everyone "The hokage yelled."Sorry lord Hokage 'Kakashi sensei said."AHH you always lecture me like you're my grandfather, but I'm not the little brat who used to pull pranks all the time, I'm ninja now and I want a ninja mission" Naruto said.I said something next "Please lord Hokage consider this as a test mission for you to see if our team is strong enough to take on these kinds of missons, besides we have Kakashi sensei "I said."Hah Naruto and Storm want a good mission, since you are so determined I'm going to give you a C ranked mission you will be bodyguards "Lord Hokage said. Everyone even Sakura seemed to happy about getting a harder mission this time "Yes! Who, who are we guarding a princess or some big league counselor "Naruto asked."Don't be so impatient I'll bring him in now, Send in our vistor" Lord Hokage said. We all turned to the door and the door slid open revealing an old man holding a beer bottle "What the, a bunch of snot nose kid's "He took a gulp of the beer as we all looked at him "and you the little one with the idiotic look on his face, do you really expect me to believe that you're a ninja" Naruto laughed "Who's the short one with the idotic face "Me Sasuke and Sakura went up to Naruto we were all taller than him "I'll demolish you!"Naruto yelled, Kakashi sensei was pulling him back from going any closer "Naruto you can't demolish the client "I said "Besides you can demolish anyone you want who tries to attack him on the mission".'I am Tazuna a master bridge builder and I must return to my country the land of waves, I'm building a bridge there that will change the world and I expect you to get me there safely even if it means giving up your life"Tazuna said."Now then Squad 7 gather your things at your homes and meet in me and Tazuna at the front gate in 1 hour", We all nodded and we went our separate ways"

_**Home**_

"So Bok today where leaving to the Land of waves "I said to him as I packed my bag with a few ninja tools."Ohh really Storm, well good luck there are really strong ninja there"Bok laughed "Nothing you can't handle I think"."Well I'LL just have to be careful "I said. I slipped on my shoes and rushed out the door "I'll see you in a bit Bok"

_**Outside the Village gates**_

I rushed to the village gates carrying my bag on my shoulders. I was so ready to take on this mission, I could feel the excitement of actually fighting some really ninja on this mission. I could already see everyone at the gates including Tazuna "Sorry guy's that I'm late "I said."Its okay Storm, like usual Kakashi sensei was late as well "Sakura explained. I scratched my head and smiled at everyone "Well that's Kakashi sensei for you "I said. Like I was Naruto looked really excited saying "This is my first time out of the village, I'm a tourist now". I turned to Sasuke who like usual had the attitude look on his face "Sasuke, aren't you excited to test your abilities on this mission"I asked. He turned to me and said "Hump, I'm itching to see what I can do, and to see what you and the rest of the squad can do". I gave him a thumps up "Don't worry, you will be surprised what else I can do". Kakashi sensei cleared his throat and then said to us "Listen up everyone, We are heading to the land of the waves shortly, now since this is a escort mission I want everyone on one side of tazuna .Naruto you take the right, Sakura the left and Sasuke you take the front ,Storm you should take the back. I want each of you to protect him with your life; even if this mission is only C-ranked you never know what's out there". We all said "Right" then we took our positions "Alright Squad 7 move out"Kakashi sensei said.

_**Land of Fire highway towards Land of waves**_

Hours passed since we left the village. Since then the only danger we received was a Squirrel in our way."Kakashi sensei, how much longer until we reach the land of waves?"I asked."Not too long where probably halfway there by now "He replied. We kept walking and we passed over a bridge and eventually returned to a forest. We all then walked passed a puddle which was odd, the skies where completely clear today and everywhere we went there wasn't any other puddles, why was there this one. I ignored it for a bit until I could sense something coming closer. Suddenly Kakashi sensei was chained up by two ninja, Naruto and Sakura freaked out as Kakashi sensei was ripped to shreads, He fell to the ground like logs. I didn't believe it one bit Kakashi sensei wouldn't die from an easy attack like that. Suddenly the two ninja vanished and then there Chakra levels appeared behind Naruto's, I turned back and saw them behind him. They were about to attack him as Naruto stood there like a frozen iceberg, then Sasuke jumped in the air and threw a shuriken at the chain and pinned it to a tree with a kunai this. They eventually let go and one went after Naruto and the other went after Sakura and Tazuna.I saw Sasuke went after the one going to Sakura and Tazuna,I quickly I formed some hand signs "Eat this ! .I breathed in and said "Wind-style Air bullets" Multiple Air bullets shot out of my mouth and blasted the ninja away from Naruto. It was then Kakashi sensei appeared grabbing both of the two ninja heads. I knew it Kakashi sensei didn't die "Naruto I'm sorry I didn't help you a bit sooner I didn't want you to get hurt, you're lucky Storm was able to help you with that Wind-style jutsu and Sasuke pinned them down "Kakashi sensei said. He then walked over to both me and Sasuke and Sakura "Good job Sasuke very smooth, you to Storm well done, and you too Sakura". Sasuke then called Naruto name and Naruto replied with a yea ,Sasuke turned to him "You're not hurt are you, scardy cat".Naruto grew in frustration over Sasuke "Naruto calm down it wasn't that bad anyone could have done that, Right Sasuke"I said."Yea anyone except for Naruto. Naruto called Sasuke name in anger but Kakashi sensei stopped him "Naruto stand still these ninja have poison in there claws we need to get it out of that wound of yours".

Kakashi sensei explained that these ninja where Chunin from the village hidden in the mist and there specialty was relentless attack. Then one of the two ninja spoke "How did you notice about our attack"."I think I can explain that "I said, "A puddle in the middle of the road on a clear day like this when it hasn't rained in weeks"."In that case, Kakashi"Tazuna said to Kakashi sensei "Why did you leave it to the genin to do the job .Kakashi sensei replied "I could have taken them out in a minute but then I wouldn't have learned nothing, I had to know who their target was and what they were after "Kakashi sensei said."So they where after Tazuna" Sakura asked."Correct Sakura,I wanted to know what they were after ,us ninja attacking ninja or if they were after Tazuna the master bridge builder. When he put in his request for this mission, he asked for standard protection from robbers and highway men. But he didn't put that they where ninja after him. If we knew this would be B-ranked mission or higher our task was simple get you to your destination and protects you until you finished your bridge. If we knew we would have staff differently for the cost of a b-ranked mission, apparently you had your reason but lying to us is not acceptable, we are now beyond the scope of this misson"."Where only genin this is to advanced for our level of training we should go back, besides I think we should treat Naruto wound" Sakura said. Go back after we've come this far "Kakashi sensei you can't just make us go back, even if Naruto wounded I can scout the area for a close village and they may have a doctor plus I want to finish what I started even if this is a B-rank mission, Sakura explained this is too advanced for their training but I know Sasuke and even Naruto think this is great challenge for us even if we may be weak. If you guys are heading back to village I refuse I'll escort Tazuna to his home town and protect him with my life". Suddenly as I finish speaking I heard some get stabbed, I turned to my side and saw Naruto pierce his wound with a Kunai knife "Why am I so different, Why am I always, AHHH"Naruto said."Naruto stopped that what you are doing"Sakura said."I worked so hard to get here, pushing myself until it hurt training alone for hours, anything to get stronger to reach my dream. I will never back down again and let some else rescue me, I will never run away and I will not lose to Sasuke, upon this wound I make this pledge believe it, bridge builder like Storm said,I will complete this mission and protect you with this kunai knife, I real ninja never gives up and neither will I. Don't you guys worry about me I'll be fine".Naruto ,You've just gained stronger without training ,I said to myself."Umm Naruto that was really cool on how you took out the poison and all but if you lose anymore blood your going die. We all stared at Naruto who was turning blue and shivering, Kakashi sensei went up to him "It's a good time to stop the bleeding now",Naruto started to move around like waving his arms up and down "No,No,No I'm too young to die".

_**The Assassin of the mist**_

After Kakashi sensei treated Naruto wound we went back to walking towards the Land of waves, we hit the ocean and we all caught a boat that would take us to the Land of waves. We all had to be very quiet but as excited as Naruto was he had to be loud a bit."Wow this place is amazing "he was quickly shushed by the rower ": Hey I told you to be quiet" Tazuna then started to explain that even if we hit ashore and we head back to the village hidden in the leaves that he would be assainated on the spot by some Gato guy's goons."Anyways that doesn't matter, My daughter will condemn the ninja of the village hidden in the leaves for abandoning their father and living her life in sorrow". For some reason the way he said it ,it sounded like he was forcing us to stay "Well I guess we have no choice but will have to keep guarding you"Kakashi sensei said. The boat then approached the shore and we hit a marvelous small town with lush green trees and many houses."Alright then get me to my homeland when I say that I mean in one piece. We returned to walking and we left the lush beautiful town and returned to the forest, we left our formation that Kakashi sensei formed and just stuck to whatever form we made. Naruto was always ahead of us scouting like an idiot but I guess he was doing the right think "Hey Naruto any danger out there "I asked ,He threw a kunai knife in his left direction, Was there an enemy attacking us, I couldn't sense any other Chakra near us then are's "Hmm It was just a mouse "Naruto said. Everyone complained at Naruto,Sakura talked about his little attack,Kakashi sensei talked about he threw a kunai knife which id screamed at Naruto for scaring him. Sasuke and I remained quiet. We went to the area where Naruto threw the knife and saw a small rabbit "Naruto how could you this rabbit is so cute and you almost killed it"Sakura yelled, Naruto rushed over to it and hugged it "I'm sorry little rabbit, I'm sorry.

I Suddenly felt something weird close to us, It felt like Chakra but It was really faint."Look out "Yelled Kakashi sensei, everyone ducked as a huge blade spun towards us .It smashed into a tree a man appeared on its blade "Well, Well if it isn't Zabuza Momochi rogue ninja "Kakashi sensei said. Naruto started running towards him but Kakashi sensei stopped him "No Naruto he's not like the other two "Kakashi sensei said. Not like the other two eh,I jumped over Kakashi sensei and towards Zabuza,I heard Kakashi sensei call for me "No Storm what are you doing" Zabuza took a glimpse of me and jumped of his blade and grabbed it's handle and swung it at me, I grabbed the blade with my left hand with ease and then pulled him closer to me so I could punch him right in the face. I punched him but he disappeared and was back on the ground but behind the tree "Hmm Your not bad kid, Not a lot of people can stop my Executioner's Blade without a limb being chopped off "Zabuza said, "You're not bad yourself not many people can defend themselves from a Saiyan"I said proudly. Kakashi sensei appeared in front of me "Storm that's enough you will protect Tazuna with the rest of the squad now go that's an order"Kakashi sensei said. I grumpily went back, the second actual challenge we get I can't even finish. I went back and stood in front of Tazuna ,I took out a Kunai knife and held it in my right hand as I watched as Kakashi sensei reveal his left eye ,I could feel it the similarity of power that I sense whenever I see Sasuke "I feel the power of the Sharingan".Mist eventually engulfed the area around us and Kakashi and Zabuza went into battle, Zabuza disappeared and then I could his Chakra near us, I turned to him right behind Sasuke. He was about to swing his blade when Kakashi sensei stopped him .Kakashi pulled a Kunai knife to his neck, Zabuza then made a clone and it appeared behind Kakashi sensei and trapped him in a water orb "Kakashi sensei! "Sakura yelled.

I ran over and threw my kunai knife at him then formed the hand signs "Dragon-tiger-Boar-horse-monkey" "Energy Style Kamehameha!"I blasted the Kamehameha with anger, Zabuza swung his blade into the Kamehameha which was inch away from him and moved its direction into the sky. I stopped but then felt another large Chakra behind me "I turned to see another Zabuza move his hand closer to me and trap me into a water orb as well."Dammit I said", Sasuke went next and threw not one kunai but Shiruken and kunai then jumped and was going to try to smash Zabuza head until Zabuza grabbed him by the neck and threw him back ,I tried to call Sasuke name but I had a limited amount of breath in this thing, I had to get out somehow. Naruto rushed forward towards Zabuza but was immediately blown back, Sakura yelled at him "What do you think you're doing even Sasuke and Storm couldn't do it what do you think you can accomplish by that" I looked at Naruto and saw in his hand his headband "When did it come off "I said. Naruto then made multiple clones and rushed towards Zabuza with kunai knife in hand. Zabuza defeated them all but as Naruto was pushed back he said "I'm not giving up, I still got this" he took out something from his bag and threw it over to Sasuke. I got it Naruto threw him a demon wind shiruken, Sasuke threw it at the Zabuza trapping Kakashi sensei, But Zabuza jumped and dodged it until I saw the most miraculous thing, Naruto appeared where the Demon wind Shiruken was and he threw a Kunai knife at Zabuza back "Eat this "Naruto yelled. The kunai aimed for his arm, Zabuza was even surprised from the looks of it,Zabuza let go of the water orb which held Kakashi sensei, His clone which held me lost focus as well, This was my chance ,I weaved together some hands signs "Bird-rat-dog take this Energy-style Explosive wave "I generated a large amount of chakra throughout my body then I released it all at once evaporating the wave and destroying the clone that held me inside. I took a breather once there was no more water. I called to Naruto "Thank you Naruto, because of you saving Kakashi sensei I finally got an opening, I guess you paid dept for me saving your earlier "I said, Naruto laughed and smiled "Your welcome Storm "He came back to Tazuna and all four of us guarded him.

Kakashi sensei and Zabuza where now going to fight for real, they where both doing many hand signs at the same time and they where the exact same "So this is the power of the Sharingan"I said to myself. Suddenly the water underneath them started to form two water dragons, both of them clashed together and they kept clashing until they clashed and dissaperaed, It was then Kakashi sensei and Zabuza clashed together with the Executioner blade and a Kunai knife. They released from each other's grip and fell back a bit, "This battle is amazing "I said. Then they both formed the same hand sign once again but this time Kakashi sensei was much faster "Water-style Giant vortex jutsu "He said, the water started to move around ferociously and engulfed Zabuza into was smashed into a tree and then pinned down by some kunai knife and then in a blink of an eye he something hit him fast and he fell to the ground. A boy appeared near Zabuza body "Did he die "I said to myself, Kakashi sensei then went up to Zabuza to check for a heartbeat, He got up I guessed he was dead since Kakashi sensei didn't do anything else. Naruto felt frustrated at the boy that he went up to him and started to complain about him, he also started talking about how this boy could kill Zabuza in an instant. Kakashi sensei stopped him and said "Naruto still it did happen", The boy then grabbed Zabuza by the arm and carried him off.

"Alright team let's go "Kakashi sensei said, "Okay "I replied, Suddenly Kakashi sensei fell to the ground, Naruto rushed over to him and then the rest of us did, I felt for a heartbeat he was still alive, but we had to get him to a near town, before anything worse happened.

(I think I should explain this before going any further, The main Character is named Storm because I didn't want Goku as the main character,So I created my own Dbz Character, If I were to do this Goku would have to be grown up at the start of the series not a child because I'm including Freiza and Cell and Buu that he can't face as a child,even the time skip in the Naruto series wouldn't help me and the whole story wouldn't make sense at all ,so to all the people complaining why he isn't named Goku then here's your answer. But In the story I will include him but more as a teacher like he was to uub, but he will still be a main character. Sorry for the concern with this problem and thank you for reading Naruto Z)


	5. Chapter 5 The Battle on the bridge

We journeyed the rest of the way without Kakashi sensei he fainted after that last battle we needed to rush towards Tazuna's house so he can we arrived I quickly placed Kakashi sensei to a bed and then I went to meet with the rest of the Squad in the kitchen.

"Storm did you place him onto a bed"Sakura said."I did,He'll be resting now"I introduced us to his Daughter who was cooking dinner already "I thank you for safely bringing my father home"His daughter said.I stood up and walked to the door "I'm going to take a walk around town"I said.I closed the door before anyone could say anything else and I started to walk around.

The streets was devastating to watch,Children where on the ground like they where of the adults where laying on the streets.I felt terrible just watching this,Suddenly I heard a scream a woman scream.I rushed over to the sound of the scream,then I heard a small explosion,I ran as fast as I could and then I saw some large men terrorizing the of them where much larger than me but sensing there Chakra levels they didn't seem strong."All you pathetic people give up your money ,Gato needs a new pair of shoes"The smallest one said.I saw some people moving as fast as they could just to give their remaining money to the 3 large I saw the all medium man take out a whip and then he walked over to a kid and whipped kid fell to the ground crying ,I couldn't take it anymore I walked over to the man who was whipping the kid,and just before he was going to whip the child a 4th time I grabbed the whip and spun e man around and then threw him towards a house which he smashed into, creating a giant hole."Hey kid what do you think your doing"The short one said.I looked at him and smiled "Ohh, nothing just passing stopping a few blockheads from attacking a poor kid"I said."Who do you think you are "Said the one who smashed into the wall."Why don't you chumps come and out"I said smashing my fist into my palm. The short one ran towards me with a sword over his head,When he was a few meters away from me he swung his blade.I spun to the side like wind in the air,Once I was behind him I formed the bird hand seal "Wind-style Air Bullets"I shot many airbullets out and blew the short man hearing I could hear another one of them coming this time "Boar-ox,Earth Style:Earthquake Slam"I smashed my foot onto the ground and behind me the earth started to separate and the man coming towards me fell in,I had to be careful to not destroy the town or injure any people,but as I was fighting the large goons some of the people fled from the scene.I turned and faced the last one,this one was the large one ,he seemed to be freaked out a bit and scared to come at me.I taunted him by telling him to come and attack "Yoohoo"I said,the largest started running towards me ,he was forming jutsu I just didn't no he released it and shot a giant fireball,similar to Sasuke came fast towards me,I raised my right arm up and formed some chakra into there "Take this Lighting style:Lighting Destructo Disc"I threw it and it sliced the fireball in half and the Destructo Disc smashed into the large goon knocking him out."If you guy's ever try attacking these poor people,You'll answer to me again"I smashed some dirt into the guy's face who was stuck into the ground,"Ohh yea and tell your boss Gato to piss off"I people started running towards me and thanking me,the little boy who I saved was also thanking me a was then I started to walk away I heard someone call me "Storm!What are you doing",I turned to the direction and saw Kakashi sensei with the rest of the Squad " helping some town folk that's all"I sensei eye grew bigger as he saw the devastation of the town "Well Storm I'm surprised to see this much destroyed ,anyways follow me where going for Training in the forest"Kakashi sensei all walked towards a forest,Naruto asked me about the goons I fought "So Storm how Strong where they"Naruto asked."Well they were pretty weak despite being Gato's goons,I thought they would be much stronger"I replied."So you battled some of Gato's men,great job Storm"Kakashi sensei said.I smiled and raised my hands behind my head ,I looked at Sasuke who was staring at me like I was a fool "What's your problem"I said,He stop staring at me and turned his head "Nothing"He said.

"Well everyone,I'm going to teach you how to climb a tree without using your hands"Kakashi sensei said."Climb a tree without using your hands"Naruto said, "Prove it"Sasuke sensei started to climb a tree using his feet "By doing this you'll able to learn how to save more chakra without using to much Chakra in your jutsu"Kakashi sensei said.I raised my arm "Yes Storm"Kakashi sensei said."Umm,Sensei,I kind of already learned this years ago,I've also learned how to walk on water and the most advance of it flight"I said."Yea right,Your probably lying"Sasuke said,"For once Sensei,I disagree with Sasuke,I've seen Storm fly before"Sakura said."Prove it Storm'Naruto said.I jumped up and flew into the air,I then started flying around "I look guy's look who's flying now"I said.I then flew back to the ground "Storm,I'm impressed that Bok has taught you so much already,Let me get the others started and then I'd want a chat about how much you've learned".Kakashi sensei got the rest started,I watched as Sakura was the quickest to learn this skill,I watched as Sasuke and Naruto struggled to learn this skill.

"Storm come over here"Kakashi sensei said.I walked over to him and I followed him away from everyone else" Storm please tell me everything you've learned,this might help me give out better tactic"Kakashi sensei asked."Well,Over the years I've been taught the basic of what any ninja would learn,I've learned many energy style based jutsu like the Kamehameha,Explosive wave,Solar flare,and much more.I've learned Wind style jutsu,like the airbullet and a air style I've only learned the Earthquake palm and lightning style I've learned a few jutsu as well."I explained."Storm so you've mastered 3 of the 5 nature transformations"Kakashi sensei asked."Not really I've mostly mastered the Wind style and I'm fairly good at the Lighting style I've been only a bit good at earth style and I'm not really defensive that much"I sensei stood up and formed some hand sign "Tiger-hare-boar-dog Earth style Mud wall" a placed his hand onto the ground and a large wall separated me and him "Wow this is amazing"I said,"Yes,yes it is,Now Storm this is a B-ranked jutsu probably higher than any jutsu you've learned before, I want you to master this jutsu and use it to protect your teammates "Kakashi sensei said.I started to form the same hand signs "Tiger-hare-boar-dog Earth style Mud wall"I placed my hand onto the ground and a small mud brick appeared "Well looks like you're going to need more practice,on this jutsu,can I leave you to it"Sensei asked,I nooded and started to practice once again as he left."Earth Style Mud wall"This time a medium sized mud brick appeared,"It's bigger this time"I said,the medium sized brick broke down into small mud rocks "Maybe I'm not putting enough chakra into it"I said,"Tiger-hare-boar-dog Earth style mud wall"I put much more Chakra into it this this time the small brick appeared again and crumbled fast "What I don't get it,I've put much more chakra then last time".I practice much more ,but there was no change at it hit sun down I stopped training and walked back to the house".

Once I arrived at the house I notice Sasuke and Naruto wern't there but Sakura and Kakashi sensei where there with some little kid and Tazuna at the table "Sakura where's Sasuke and Naruto"I asked,"There probably still training"She the door opened and Sasuke and Naruto came inside all bruised up "Naruto,Sasuke how was training"I asked,"It was great"Naruto said,Sasuke gave me another look like before and just stared at me "Seriously why are you always looking at me like that?"I asked,He just ignored my question again and just sat to the dinner table with the rest of us"I sat at the table and now the little kid was staring at me "Hey what's you problem"I asked,"Like I said to your friends this morning your training is useless and your all going to die!"He where not going to die "Just go back to your village and save yourselves"He said.I got up and yelled "Shut it kid,You don't know one thing about me and how strong me and my friends are"."Storm calm down"Kakashi sensei said , "Your all being fools"The kid said "I do know something about you,your all genin and if I remember that's a low classed ninja,your not strong at all YOUR ALL GOING TO DIE! JUST GO BACK FROM WHERE YOU CAME FROM!""The kid said."INARE!That's very rude I'm sick of you being like this"His mother got up from the table without saying a word and ran upstairs."Storm I'm sorry about him,he did the same thing to Naruto this morning"His mother said.I sat down again "It's okay"I started and she gave all a bowl of rice,I ate the rice bowl in seconds and and then asked for I had 10 bowls already done .I then notice that both Naruto and Sasuke both already finished 15 bowls. The next day all 3 of us Naruto,Sasuke and I all went back into the forest I went into a diffeent direction then them and found a better place for me to train ,a  
Rocky was everywhere ,this was a perfect place to practice the earth style jutsu.I took  
Off my shoes and placed my feet onto the ground "Right let's get started"  
I formed the hand signs and then "Earth style-Mud wall" I pressed in a medium amount of chakra this time ,and this time i was able to create a small wall ,similar to a it's not the chakra,maybe it's just me .If I remember yesterday I tried adding a lot of chakra and it didn't work maybe I need to be in a diffrent postion or i heard a voice "Your wrong"The voice said ,I thought it was Kakashi sensei but it wasn't .When I turned to see the mysterious person I notice they looked very familar to me ,He wore bright orange gi with a blue shirt underneath,he was tall ,probably taller than Kakashi sensei by a few inches "Who are you?"I waves at me very cherfully "Hi I'm Goku"He says ,Goku where did I here that name "Um Goku then how do I do it"I ask .He scratches his head trying to think,He reminded me of me so much "I got it ,Earth is a stubborn element,It's always around you but it always never listens ,to be able to control earth efficiently your Chakra and yourself must be like earth itself unmovable .Theres no other positions the only thing that will make a wall out of earth is being earth itself "Goku like earth ,that a great idea "Thanks mister"When i thanked him I noticed him gone,he wasn't there anymore,he just vanished.

The rest of the day I practiced being like earth I balenced myseld carrying large boulders, making a clone try moving me,and every now and then I practiced the mud wall and it was improving.I returned that night to find everyone there  
Except for Naruto,I sat beside Sasuke and asked him "Sasuke where's Naruto?" ,Sasuke faced me and this time didn't glare ,"Hes probably lying dead somewhere"Sasuke said."Will he alright?"I asked Kakashi was about to finish his cup of tea when I asked "Don't worry where talking about Naruto,he'll be fine"Kakashi replied."anyways Sasuke how's training been going"I asked .He smiled "It's been going great,by tommrow I'll be done"He said,"That's great I replied".We all kept talking as we ate dinner.  
Once everyone went to sleep,and I snuck out ,If Sasuke could finish his training by tommrow,I need to keep up.I ran as quickly as I could to the rock quarry,I then tried the Mudwall once more "MUDWALL!" A small wall appeared .It didn't make sense how the wall kept changing sizes ,It was bigger just earlier today "MUDWALL!"I tried again and this time a medium wall appeared but crumpled away.I got even angrier,Why can't I do this jutsu "MUDWALL!"I did it omce more and this time a large wall appeared but when i touched with my finger it crumpled away like the last."ARGHHHH,This is ...Why...WHAT'S WRONG WITH ME,WHY CAN'T I DO THIS ONE JUTSU,I'VE BECOME LIKE A EARTH BUT NO IT'S NOT WORKING!"I smashed the earth with my fists,I created craters the size of a  
Small circular rooftop."Hah,I guess I should have explained it a bit more too you before"A voice said .The voice became clear to me that it was Goku,He appeared out of thin air and was smiling at me "When I told you to become like earth I also meant have it's attitude as well"Goku explained."Have it's atitude ,Rocks aren't living creatures though"I replied."Now that you mention it they're not living Hahah anyways when I mean become a rock be exactly like a someone cast a jutsu like a energy style and it's coming right for you what would you do?"Goku asked.I thought about first before I said "I guess I'd dodge it"I said."That's your problem"Goku said"I can tell from your wind nature that your thinking like a Wind style user,your thinking what wind would do ,you have to think like a rock ,If a energy blast was coming towards a rock,what would it do,It would stands it's ground a block it like a must be stronger to be as strong as a earth ,more tougher to defend against attacks,you must be patient before striking,you must be centering and support your teamates before they can stand,and also you act like a rock and have these attributes then you will be able to use the Earth style"Goku ,tougher,patient,  
centring and practical "But Goku what happened's if i do this and I still can't do it,maybe im not cut out to be a earth style user,maybe I don't even need it"I sadly said .Goku put his hand on my shoulder "Storm,I need you to listen to me. I know you're a Saiyan ,Where suppose to be ruthless and cold but you're not ,You want to protect your friends thats what matters,Earth will help you do that,Believe in yourself As everyone believes in you"Goku explained .Goku words ,they made so much sense .I felt tired though,Suddenly I started to fall asleep and I fell to the ground.

I eventually woke up at the brink of Dawn,I noticed that Goku was again not there,Was he an illusion or just my mind playing way what he said made me wondering if he was the Great Saiyan Goku.  
I didn't believe that Goku could be talking to me but it still kept me wondering,I immediatly went back to training,but this time I wanted to feel more Patient and focus more on the earth style then creating the wall ,I practiced the earthquake slam on nearby animals for targets ,I waited and listened for their movements then at the right moment I strike.I also started to practice defending myself against attacks, I used Naruto's shadow clone jutsu and made my multie clone all attack me with all types of jutsu,I was stationary and tough,It hurt a lot nightfall arised I started walking back ,I took the path to the forest of chakra to see if Naruto and Sasuke where finished,When I got there I hid behind a tree and saw them both on the ground breathing very heavily and panting,there clothes where dirty their clothes where ripped, they seemed to be working hard. Then they both started to run at the same time,I watched them run up the tree all the way to the I saw them at the top I started walking back to the house.

Once I got there everyone was sitting down at the table,Sakura,Tazuna,Kakashi sensei,Tazuna daughter,and the kid Inare."So Storm did you complete your training"Sakura asked ."I shaked my head non"I wizh but no,it's going to take much longer than a few days to master this element"I sadly said ."Storm ,you tried your best but even if you mastered this element I think a B ranked jutsu is to advanced for your level"Kakashi sensei explained .I sat down and tried to forget what Kakashi sensei said,I explained to everyone about Goku the mysterious person who keeps appearing I didn't reveal that his name is Goku just in case he didn't want to be revealed ,I told them about his teaching and what he wants me to do "Sensei,is it safe for Storm to be talking to this Man ,for all we know it he could be one of Gato goons"Sakura explained."He could be but to be on the safe side ,Storm I want you to join Sakura and I to protect Tazuna tommorow" Kakashi sensei said. Just then Sasuke and Naruto appeared and told everyone they climbed to the top ,I congratulated them hiding the fact I watched them climb to the before They could both sit at the table Naruto Fell to the ground"Naruto!"I said ,Sasuke picked him up "He's fine he probably just wasted a lot of Chakra training that's all" Sasuke replied ,Sasuke brought him upstairs and then in a few minutes he came down again."Good work Sasuke"Kakashi sensei said "You can join the rest of us on the bridge tommrow".Sasuke accepted and started to talk with everyone else about their training, as I sat silently thinking if I would overcome my Earth -style block.  
_**  
Battle on the Bridge :Storm VS Burter/Gildo/ and the mighty Recoome**_

The next morning Sasuke, Sakura ,Kakashi sensei and I escorted Tazuna to the bridge ,we left Naruto at the house so he could have a rest .I took out a Kunai and sat watching everywhere for an was walking around following Sasuke a lot ,I got a feeling Sasuke felt annoyed .Suddenly Mist started surrounding the bridge ,I noticed this being Zabuza jutsu "SQUAD PROTECT TAZUNA"Kakashi sensei yelled, suddenly I saw a senbon flying towards us, Sasuke blocked it with his Kunai,once he blocked it I threw my Kunai in the direction of the Senbon and it disappeared in the a large blade appeared in the mist and a Man followed by a boy, I was again face to face with Zabuza."Haku go"Zabuza said ,the boy started running towards us and threw multiple Senbon, Sasuke blocked them and went for Haku,I left this fight for Sasuke ,I wanted to see how strong he's gotten.  
The battle raged on, neither any of them giving up , Sasuke looked like he was winning at one point then he was at the point where he could lose. I was concerned if Sasuke could beat him but I was more concerned about the 4 powerful chakras coming towards us .One chakra I could tell was Naruto, but the other 3 where different and where strange ,but they were coming fast. When they were really close I turned to their direction and said to Sakura "Sakura protect Tazuna with your life", before she could say anything I started running into the mist.

In the mist I was alone, completely alone. But now the chakra levels where very close, suddenly a giant fire dragon came from the direction they where in,I had no time to block ,if I did i would be blasted off the bridge ,so I dodge to the side."Damn The boy actually dodged my Dragon flame jutsu"Someone said,"Burter shut it "Someone else said,"Guldo,  
Recoome thinks he already spotted us "Someone said ."Yea I did now come on out you morons "I the mist a short green four eyed creature,a tall blue guy and a very large red headed man appeared ,The short green one immediately did something ,I couldn't move at all "What kind of jutsu is this"I said ,"a special one"Guldo said ,he levitated a 5 metal beams and raised them over my head "Have fun being crushed"Guldo said. He dropped them, they fell fast,all I could do was face it head on ,I surrounded myself with chakra "Explosive wave!"I yelled, I blasted the paralysis or whatever it was off of me, the metal beams blasted away, my explosive wave was strong and close enough to blast Guldo away. I turned to face the last two men, The blue one smiled at me and pointed his arm at the direction of Sakura and Tazuna."What's he doing"I said, Suddenly a large amount of chakra started to focus in the palm of his hand then he released it ,The blast of Chakra Blasted through the mist and even broke through it ,I could see everyone faces ,Burter was really going to kill was I going to do ,I won't make it in time If I flew,I heard Sakura scream and Tazuna yell,I could even here a himt of Kakashi sensei yell "NOO!"I scremed ,I had to do the Mud wall it's their only chance of surviving ,I formed the hand signs and focused my chakra "Focus ,Focus, This is it Earth Style-Mud wall"I smashed my hand onto the ground ,it rumbled making a fault line then right before the blast hit Them the wall rose up and blocked Mud wall shattered after it protected them "I did it ,I can use Earth-Style ,I CAN USE EARTH-STYLE"I I heard Someone yell really loudly "ARGH!Burter,Recoome what the hell are you doing here!"Zabuza yelled."We have orders from Frieza to help out,and it looks like you need it ,this kid is strong!`Burter yelled faced back to me and rushed forward ``So these are Freiza menÌ said. This was my chance to see if I was strong enough to take on some of Freiza men, If I can do that I`ll know for sure I`ll soon be ready. Burter came closer to me and started to attack ferociously, trying use multiple Taijutsu arts on me. I dodge every single one of them, and gathered chakra into my fist as he did ``Darn you kid, why can`t I hit you`Burter said. 'Maybe it`s because your fighting a Saiyan,`Earth and energy style: Super Chakra gauntlets' 'This was one of the jutsu I couldn`t learn back in training and I remembered it well, Pieces of earth started gathering onto my arm creating earth gauntlets and then the gathered chakra that I gathered started to leak out and increase its power. 'It's time for you to die``I super dashed over and punched his stomach, He screamed in agony as blood splattered all over the bridge, I then back flipped and kicked him in the head, spinning around again to smash his head once more with my other leg ,Once I got back on my feet I immediately leaped at him and used my other gauntlet to punch him in the screamed once again and was blasted off his feet he flew towards the sea where he sunk.

I faced Recomme as my finally opponent, As we stared down I moved one eye to the side and Saw that Kakashi sensei stabbed Haku in the heart. I felt sad for the boy he was only doing it to protect Zabuza but I shock off my feeling of Sadness right now I had my own problem of facing this striked a pose ``It`s finally time for the wonderful Recomme to fight 'He said. 'You better be stronger than your teammates' 'I said. We clashed together and amazingly we I survived, He was 3 times my sizes and his blows where brutally strong. Uppercut, Left hook, right hook. I kept attacking him with all my might. Recomme seem to be dump but he was an amazing fighter, He dodge most of my attacks and when Actually got him either a powerful blow ,or a powerful jutsu .He just kept coming back up "Now it's time for ERASER GUN"A giant concentration of chakra blasted out of his mouth. I acted fast and formed the mud wall hand signs "Earth-Style Mud wall "I formed the wall but when the blast hit the wall, It the Mud Wall the wall protected me but because of the impact the wall started to be pushed back and blasted me off the bridge.I skyrocketed of,as I did I could hear Sakura call my name and scream. I fell into the cold sea, this guy was impossible to beat, but If I could get him off guard. I acted quickly I gathered my chakra into my left hand "Kamehameha" I formed a ball of Kamehameha "Stay there "I said, I swam to the other side of the bridge and made another one .I then resurfaced and saw that Kakashi sensei was fighting Recomme, Was Zabuza defeated .I got ready and launched the first Kamehameha at Recomme" Kamehameha"It skyrocketed out of the sea and because of how small it was it smashes into Recomme without harming Kakashi sensei.I then launched the second one "Kamehameha" It launched and Smashed into the back of Recomme head. I then Jumped out of the water and placed my hand on the ground "Earth-style Earthquake slam "The earthquake ripples through the bridge doing small damage to it but trapping Recomme as well "Storm your alive"Kakashi sensei said ."No I'm the ghost of Storm Saiya-jin ,Of course I am .Kakashi sensei leave this battle to me"I sensei nodded and returned to the others "Why you "Recomme said ,"Wind-Style: Air Bullets "The air bullets aimed at Recomme and hit him hard .He couldn't do anything especially with him being trapped, "Good now I know it's not too easy for you to get ,Earth-Style SuperChakra Double earth gauntlets "The gauntlets started to form, "Now you're finished Recomme"I started to  
Form the Kamehameha but then A GIANT WAVE OF GATO GOONS STARTED TO RUN THROUGH!.I had to get out of the way but I didn't know what happened to Recomme."arghh at a time like this"I said,"Haha at least you destroyed the other two"Naruto laughed, I laughed with him, It was true I did destroy Two of Frieza men .I noticed Zabuza run towards Gato goons with a kunai in his mouth slashing through them One by one."This is For HAKU!"He screamed, I remembered that Haku had died protecting Zabuza .I then notice behind all the goons a short man with sunglasses in a suit was laughing "That must Gato" I took notice of him and ran towards him killing him,Zabuza then kept going killing more of Gato goons in the process, I was amazed he could keep going. Eventually Zabuza fell, and there were still a lot of Gato's goons left .Kakashi sensei brought Zabuza to Haku so he could beside him, When he died I shed a tear. He was a Warrior who fought for someone he loved, He was a true ninja."Alright I'll take care of the rest, Shadow clone jutsu"Kakashi sensei formed 10 clones."I'll help to ,I still have some Chakra left, Shadow clone jutsu"Naruto said producing 7 clones."I haven't tried the just yet but I have some chakra left, Shadow clone jutsu"I formed 8 clones. With 25 clones including ourselves there were 28 Ninja against them. They screamed in fear and fled.

I started to cry as Zabuza passed, He may have killed a lot of people but what he did for Haku was just So Heroic. I watched him pass away to the otherworld , I was also Listening to Sakura tears, I turn to her and I was about to say that it was okay, until I realized she was cradling Sasuke in her arms "Sasuke..No..."She whispered, I fell to my knees. If I finished the battle with frieza men then I could of help, Sasuke was injured so badly. Suddenly he opened his eyes "Sakura...Naruto...Storm "He said, looking at us. Sakura continued to cry, But this time they were tears Of joy,Naruto and I smiled "Welcome back "I said, "Hump It's great to be back".

(Okay to get things clear now,If yo noticed 3 members of the ginyu force are here.I didn't plan this at first and I wanted them to appear in the 2 exam of the Chunin Exam,but I didn't have an enemy to face Storm and overcome his Earth-style block, so I decided to make these 3 appear ,I'd like to ask you all for Saiyan name suggestions, As you all know Goku in this chapter appeared as A teacher to Storm, Now I'd like to make a rival for Storm and his teacher will be Vegeta,If you guys have any name suggestion for him or future characters that would be awesome, Please send a private message to me anytime. And thank you all for reading Naruto Z)


End file.
